Missing: Elizabeth Middleford
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: A week after getting off the zombie infested cruise...Elizabeth was kidnapped! What will the boy in black do? Under Re-Construction - Chapter Two redone!
1. His Fiancee, Absent

**This is being rewritten therefore….the chapters after this are quite stupid. Beware before continuing.**

**Summary:**

It's been a week since Ciel and the other's escaped the clutches of the zombie infested cruise and Ciel hasn't seen Elizabeth since then...it was starting to worry him slightly...only slightly...Ciel thought it was because she showed him her 'uncute' appearance so he decided to ignore it but after another week of no Elizabeth he had to go see if she was ok much to Sebastian's amusement me but when they arrive they see Elizabeth never returned home from going somewhere with Paula.

* * *

><p>A small boy, shorter than most thirteen years old, set at a massive desk, one skinny leg crossed girlishly across the other, his chubby child chin resting in the palm of his uncalloused hand. A tall man clad in black, butler attire it seemed, stood not far off, just entering the room, pushing a silver cart along with him, tea pots and cups clattering lightly as the wheels of the cart rolled over the bumps in the rug. The butler stopped at the desk, pouring a steaming cup of tea into the fine china before setting it before the boy on the desk with a small "clink" which gained the attention of a lone blue eye.<p>

"Sebastian, read me off my letters."

"Yes Young Master."

The boy raised the cup to his lips, sipping at the hot liquid, listening to his butler reading off the first line of each letter, waving his hand a bit in dismissal when it was a letter he had no use for, glancing over at the servant when he had stopped, "Nothing from Elizabeth?" he blurted out nearly too quickly, his eyebrows drawing low over his eyes in curious wonder and a bit of worry even as the blood red eyes of his butler twinkled in amusement.

"No, not a thing my lord, though, isn't it a good thing? I thought Lady Elizabeth…'pestered' you far too much for your taste."

The young lord snorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "That Elizabeth, she makes me so darn sick sometimes. She doesn't even have the decency to call anymore…I can worry sometimes," he said, muttering the last part nearly to himself.

"Does that mean the young lord misses his fiancée?"

Ciel growled a bit, eye narrowing at the smirking face of Sebastian, "Of course I don't! She's an annoying pest! Besides, she's my cousin, nothing more, nothing less," he said, crossing his arms and leaning back in somewhat of a childish pout though after a moment his thoughts seemed to drift somewhat, idly reaching over for his teacup and sipping the warm amber liquid.

"_I wonder what goes on at the Middleford Estate..."_

* * *

><p>"Please! Paula, we beg of you, you must tell us where Elizabeth is!"<p>

"I don't know."

"You will tell us where she is! Where'd they take her?!"

"I don't know."

"Paula! Dammit! Please, you're all we have, you're the only one that can tell us anything, just please, tell me where my daughter is..."

Edward had never seen his mother break down so deeply, not even that time Elizabeth fell and bumped her head and passed out for a month and no one thought she was going to get up. He doesn't even think he saw the woman break down then. It was weird, he felt like he was on the other side of the room, able to reach out his hand but unable to touch her.

He growled and walked over to Paula, raising his hand and striking the woman across the face, the girl tumbling over and bursting into a fit of sobs. His father, Alexis, in turn smacked the living hell out of him, causing his mouth to start to bleed heavily, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Son! We've taught you better than to hit a woman! Ever! What would Elizabeth say about this!?"

"I know what she would say! She'd say Ciel is a better gentleman than me! But how is he better when everything is his fault! He should have died in the fire, never to return! I'm going out to look for Lizzy and you can stop being a selfish prick and come help anytime you want to!"

Frances burst into a fit of uncontrolled sobs. Falling to her knees in a bunch of skirts. She wished she never brought a daughter into the world, or perhaps, wished her sister hadn't married a Phantomhive and sealed all their fates…Perhaps, Edward was right in some ways.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stared at the ground, soft, barely audible whimpers escaping her tightly closed lips. If she made a noise, she'd no doubt be hit again. She wondered again, how she had got into this position. She and Paula had simply ran off to get something for Ciel…Well, she supposed she had jumped out of a moving carriage and her maid had to follow to make sure she was safe. It was quite late at night so it got darker quickly and two well dressed women such as themselves were attacked. The two tried to fight them off but the gang of men overpowered them quickly and Elizabeth could remember no more.<p>

"Well, well, well, little Lizzy Middleford, how are you?" A mocking voice echoed to her left, her tangled curls bouncing as she whipped her head in the direction of the noise in surprise.

"W-what do you want from me?!" she said strongly despite her stutter.

The tall man stared down at her, cold, dark blue eyes staring from underneath blonde hair dirtier than hers, and she was in a cage for crying out loud.

"I simply want a little favor from the little darling of the Middleford's," he whispered tauntingly, "You can do that for me, can't you?"

She didn't know what happened but suddenly her cage door as open and a pill was shoved down her throat and she gagged, wanting to spit it up but couldn't bring herself to forcibly do it, crying softly as the man chuckled and walked out. The young girl stared down at the ground brokenly, unable to comprehend what she was going on as her stomach churned and her eyes lowered until they shut.


	2. His Fiancee, Missing

The little earl stared dejectedly at the wall, frown on his face. Contacting the Middlefords had gained him no new information. They said Elizabeth was hopelessly ill but according to Sebastian, the girl did not seem to be anywhere on the estate and that was quite frightening really. What had they done to the bubbly blonde girl? He was missing her much more than he should.

"Young Master?"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughtful state to look at the ever loyal demon standing a few feet away from him, on the other side of his desk. One eyebrow was raised in question as he filled the tea cup without even looking. The boy made a face and took the cup offered, glancing away as he took a cautious sip.

"What Sebastian?"

"You seem awfully out of it lately…Perhaps visiting the Middleford Manor would quell your thirst for knowledge?"

Even though he didn't like taking advice from the servant, he found it to be quite reasonable. He could just pop by just like Elizabeth did so many times and just inquire or demand to see her. He glanced back over to Sebastian to see him smirking, reddening brown eyes twinkling in partially concealed amusement.

"Sebastian," he began seriously, "prepare a carriage to head to my fiancée's home. Immediately."

Sebastian put a hand to his chest and bowed, "Yes, Young Master."

"What do you mean mother!" the blonde boy cried angrily, "I will _not_ stand by and watch you wallow in regret! I want to look for her!"

The older woman stared up at her son, "Edward," she began tiredly, "Elizabeth is fine. She's a strong girl. We'll find her in due time."

Edward sneered and ripped his coat from the coatrack, causing the thing to topple over as he quickly flung the door open, ignoring the surprised look on his cousin's face, hand still in midair from his attempted knock. He stomped past him and his butler, turning slightly to look at his mother.

"I'll find her myself!"

Ciel blinked, watching the hot headed boy stomp off before turning back to look at his aunt, "Aunt Frances? What does he mean by 'find her'? Does he mean Lizzy?" he questioned with a frown.

The woman glanced away from him, uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden. She was a strong woman who would not cower beneath his gaze despite his power. Why was she all of a sudden acting like this? Ciel felt his stomach drop.

"Aunt Frances?"

"Ciel, I must ask you to leave."

"But Au-"

"Young Master. It is impolite to talk back to your elders. Sorry Lady Middleford, we'll be on our way."

"Sebastia-!"

The door was closed by the butler and CIel watched as he made his way back down the stairs. Ciel charged after, seething at being so bluntly ignored by his own servant.

"Sorry Young Master but I noticed something while you were talking."

Ciel paused and looked up at the older male, "Well, what?"

"Lady Elizabeth's scent is very noticeable in the air and I must say if doesn't appear that shes been in that place for quite a few days."

"So..?"

"She's missing obviously. I say a week, Young Master."

"She's been gone a whole _week_ and they haven't even **_bothered_**to tell me?!" Ciel growled, having half the mind to run back up the stairs and demand an explanation.

Sebastian, seeming to have sensed this, quickly helped him into the carriage and set off.

"I have to save her," he said suddenly, gazing blankly at the wall as though in a trance.

Sebastian raised a brow, smirking in barely concealed amusement. He'd been muttering to himself since they'd gotten back but that was the clearest thing he'd said.

"Young Master?"

It was funny to see the boy jump and then flush, shooting a hateful glare over to him, "What in heaven's name do you _want?_"

"I thought you were saying something, my apologies."

The young earl scoffed, downing the rest of his tea before standing and marching out, stopping just shy of the door to turn and look at Sebastian. The demon collected the tea ware and placed them on the cart before turning to return the young boys gaze.

"When you're finished, come dress me."

"Yes, Young Master."

Ciel nodded, turning back away and saying something under his breath before walking out of his study and down the quiet halls. The place was getting darker each day really and he couldn't help the churning of his stomach. He didn't particularly miss the pink ribbons or the too fancy outfits but it showed she cared and really, it was the only care he had left that was genuine so of course he was obviously missing it. He supposed he missed her as well.

He made his way down the corridor and came to stop at his room, turning the knob and stepping inside. His thoughts were running ragged so to occupy himself, he began to strip even though Sebastian was usually the one to do so. He was having a little trouble fiddling with the buttons and buckles of his outfit but he was finally down to his pants by the time Sebastian had entered the room.

The demon seemed a little surprised by the half-naked boy but recovered quickly as he found his sleepwear; an oversized dress shirt. He helped the boy undo his pants and tugged them off swiftly before slipping the thin arms into the sleeves of the shirt and buttoning it up efficiently. Ciel climbed up into bed and Sebastian pulled the covers up over him. He picked up the candle and was about to blow it out before Ciel's raised hand stopped him.

"Stay with me Sebastian. Just until I go to sleep."

Sebastian smirked. He was so childish. Despite the request, he bowed respectively and nodded, setting the candle back down and standing quietly, "Good night, Young Master."

"…Good night Sebastian," was his muttered reply as the boy turned over to face away from the candle.

His dreams were consumed by heavenly grassy colored eyes and sweet angelic golden locks of hair.


	3. WHAT !

**Summary:**It's been a week since Ciel and the other's escaped the clutches of the zombie infested cruise and ciel hadn't seen Elizabeth since then...it was starting to worry him slighty...only slightly...Ciel thought it was because she showed him her 'uncute' appearance so he decided to ignore it but after another week of no Elizabeth he had to go see if she was ok..much to Sebastain's amuze me but when they arrive they see...Elizabeth never returned home...Let's start from the beginning

**Phantomhive Manor Normal POV**

Ciel lay in bed he had ordered not to be disturbed at all "Lizzy...where are you?"Ciel asked as he stared at the cieling as if it was going to answer..._"hha ciel come play with me!" Lizzy said smiling "Lizzy im working go away " Ciel said turning around and looking out the window so he wouldnt have to look at the 10 year old lizzy with a sad face "B-but you're not working!" Lizzy cried "LIZZY!" Ciel said turning around his face fierce "C-ciel you dont have to be so mean!" Elizabeth said she was crying now she turned around and ran out "Lizzy..." ciel said with a sigh..._Ciel turned around as he remembered that memory "I shouldnt have been so cruel to her" Ciel muttered he stood up and stretched he was kinda hungry he didnt bother ringing the bell he instead opened the door to the lonely hallway before walking out there was no light no emrald green eyes to greet him no bouncy girl trying to suffocate him with a hug no..Elizabeth..He walked over to the stair's and looked around it was comepletely silent except for Meyrin who was polishing the railing for the stairs "Mey-rin come here " Ciel said as he signaled her to come here "Y-yes!" Mey-rin said as she hurried up the steps "Where is sebastian?" Ciel asked he was extremely tired his body felt limp but he continued to walk around "He's out he went looking for someone he wouldnt tell me who though " Mey-rin said and Ciel told her to continue had gone out to figure out who had bought was in the kitchen making some actually suitable food! Ciel walked to the table and set at a chair as bard walked over with a plate of pancakes with blueberrie's and chocolate syrup poured over it all "Thanks...bard" Ciel muttered this surprised Bard a bit "You are welcome Young Master " Bard said before walking set in silence as he stuck his fork in the pancakes and ripping a piece off and putting it in his mouth he chewed for a moment and swallowed he continued this intill the pancake's were gone he stood up and sighed he then looked up at the seat Elizabeth would sit in "Lizzy..." Ciel whispered and he felt something drip on his face "What?" ciel asked himself as more drips of water hit his face...was...he crying?No it was just pluto slobbing on him "Get off me !"Ciel said pushing pluto then walked out of the dinning room he walked down the lonely hall up the stairs and back into his oversized room "Lizzy..i think...i do love you..." Ciel said as he looked over at a picture of Elizabeth that she had given him he then laid ont he bed and picked up the picture and laid in on his chest and he squeezed it he soon feel to sleep

**Later**

"Master i know where Lady Elizabeth is " Sebastian said quickly but gently waking Ciel up from his dreamless sleep "W-what ?" Ciel asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes"I know where Lady Elizabeth is " Sebastian repeated "I also know everything else France's broke into tear's and told me everything " Sebastian said quickly and Ciel set up quickly "Well where is she damn it!" Ciel demanded he wanted to know Sebastian leaned down and whispered something into his ears "I - imp- possible! " Ciel said shocked as his eyes widened at the name he was supposed to be dead it couldnt be true...Elizabeth was with...HIM!


	4. Mister Trancy!

**Phantomhive Manor Normal POV**

"Elizabeth...is with him? Ciel said shaking "Yes..." Sebastian said sadness in his voice as His master gripped onto the armrest ripping at the fabric "Why did she leave the carriage?" Ciel asked looking horrifed for a moment Sebastian said nothing since he knew what his master would say "She went to buy a dress so she could see you later " Sebastian replied his voice stayed quiet "It's my fault?" Ciel asked as he looked up at Sebastian his eyes were glossy and about to spill this sent Sebastian back "M-my lord...no not at all " Sebastian said his face had the emotion of surpirse "It has to be a lie!" Ciel said he kicked over to table "NO NO NO NO NOT LIZZY!" Ciel said as he knocked over a bookcase and Sebastian walked over and held his arms "NO LET ME GO!..this is a command " Ciel said and Sebastian let go and watched as ciel destroyed the ,Finny,Bard and Snake were listening from outside "Poor Master.." Meyrin said moving her glasses and bowing her head in prayer "Elizabeth isnt dead i can feel it...says oscar " Snake said talking for the snake on his shoulder named Oscar "Poor gal...only living family member that i say he cared for..." Bard said wiping a tear "L-lady Elizabeth cant leave she just cant " Finny said looking up at bard his face tear stained soon they walked away from the door and back to there jobs they were to sad to play around so there jobs were easy and for once everything went smoothly...The Phantomhive Manor was drenched of the stench of sadness..and anger...

**Lizzy's _Master's _Home Lizzy's POV**

'_The Trancy's arent bad...i guess though Ciel told me not to go near them " _Elizabeth thought with a sigh she was at the Trancy Estate as far as she knew Claude and Alois hadnt done anything...yet but Alois said he was going to surprise her with something she could never laid in a bed far to big for her it could hold about five people "I miss ciel ... " Elizabeth said sadly she had never been this sad except when Ciel had disappeared and came back with...Sebastian...Elizabeth rolled over on her side she closed her eyes and thought "Sebastian...isnt human " Alois said walking in with that weird grin of his "A-alois " Elizabeth said slightly startled as she set up to look at him she had no idea why he bought her "Sebastian isnt human...? " Elizabeth asked "No...not at all " Alois said still grinning as he walked over to Elizabeth grabbed her hand and pulled her up and began to do the waltz with her "W-what are you doing?" Elizabeth said she wasnt expecting this "Sebastian is a demon he want's to take the soul of your beloved " Alois said with a wider grin "W-what!" Elizabeth asked shocked as she accidentally stepped on his foot "Ciel signed a contract with Sebastian the demon in return of Ciel's wish Sebastian can have his soul " Alois said before letting go of Elizabeth hand's and walking to the door he turned around and stuck out his freakishly long tongue before walking out "Was..that true?" Elizabeth asked herself she had heard of people signing a contract with a demon for a wish and in return there soul would be taken and eaten "But...ciel cant die..." Elizabeth said covering her face with her hands as she slid to the ground and began to cry and then a thought popped in her head "I could escape and try to talk to Ciel" then she shook her head she could never make it out of here after hearing that story Alois told her she knew that Claude was a demon also him and Sebastian were slightly alike and she would instantly be killed probably "I cant escape.." Elizabeth said her head dropping dramatically "Maybe i can save ciel?Maybe i could make a contract?" Elizabeth asked her self she had once come across a book of forbidden magic and she had come across a summoning spell she remembered it clearly _'Walk into the dazed forest and sing a song of love the one who will not leave you the one you care for " _Elizabeth thought "Dazed forest?" She thought as she laid back onto the bed "The...dazed...forest" Elizabeth yawned and then she remember the first part _'Enter the dazed forest though sleep w_alk into the dazed forest and sing a song of love the one who will not leave you the one you care for " __Elizabeth quickly tried to sit up to stop from falling asleep but it was to late...she couldnt even remember if this was the type of demon who wanted her soul

**Phantomhive Manor Normal POV**

Ciel set in his chair as Sebastian cleaned up the mess he just couldnt believe it Alois was supposed to be dead how was it possible that he was alive..?"Sebastian we are heading to the trancy estate now forget the mess " Ciel said standing up and walking out of the room and down the hall Sebastian followed swiftly behind making sure not to loose sight of the fast boy

* * *

><p><strong>Once again for some odd reason some of the words are missing so if i failed to see them please tell me i dont want people to think i'm stupid ...this seems to be happening to all of my chapters<strong>


	5. Elizebethyou did what

**Summary:**It's been a week since Ciel and the other's escaped the clutches of the zombie infested cruise and ciel hadn't seen Elizabeth since then...it was starting to worry him slighty...only slightly...Ciel thought it was because she showed him her 'uncute' appearance so he decided to ignore it but after another week of no Elizabeth he had to go see if she was ok..much to Sebastain's amuze me but when they arrive they see...Elizabeth never returned home...Let's start from the beginning

**On there way to Trancy Mansion Sebastian's POV!**

_'I set across from my master in the quiet carriage he looked highly upset...more that usually though i and Claude were supposed to be dead i watched it myself was i wrong?Were they revived?Is taking Elizabeth there idea of revenge?If it is it's working'_

"Sebastian "

_'Such a boy i'll be glad when i have his black tainted soul ' _

"SEBASTIAN! "

"Oh sorry My lord i was in a trance " I said calmly as i glared at the infuriated young boy across from me "We're here " he said coldly though i could tell he was about to break down into a nervous wreck his last family memeber with 'those' people what a shame "Yes my Lord " I said before opening the carriage door getting out and picking ciel out of the carriage and setting him on the ground "The trancy estate " i heard ciel mumbled before he began walking to the door i followed silently behind but before we made it up the stairs the door was already open "Welcome Ciel Phantomhive" Alois said with a grin claude standing behind him adjusting his glasses slightly "Where is ELizabeth?" Ciel demanded as he quickly walked up the steps but i grabbed his arm "Oh the girl up stairs but no ned to worry i've had my fun with her " Alois said with a grin "W-what did you do?" Ciel said in a demanding tone but there was a glint of fear in his eyes "Nothing " Alois said in a sing song tone before claude went upstairs to fetch the girl the was still sleeping in the bed untouched...unless you count the countless drawings in marker on her face arms and was no more noise at all unless you count the noice of Ciel gritting his teeth waiting to be glomped by the emrald greened eyed girl everyone knew and loved " She's gone " Claude said coming back down there was a chuckle from Alois "Shes...gone?" Said an unknown voice that made everyone turn to look.A woman stood there wearing a sinister dark purple maid type dress with the white apron and everything her hair was blood red and her eyes or should i say eye since her hair covered her left eye were sinister purple and...she looked to be about the same age as Lady Elizabeth maybe fourthteen "Who are you?" both Sebastian and Claude said but they already know who she was was "I am nameless at the moment intill i am given a name by my master " the women answered her voice sinister yet beautiful her face was not visible but she was also holding something draped in silk "Whos that!" Ciel demanded as he pointed to the slightly moving person covered in slik "Ahh you dont know? " The women said the silk was gone and in her arms lay a goldened hair beauty "Elizabeth?Sebastian get her!" Ciel said turning to Sebastian " Yes..my lord" I said with a sigh as i walked over to the women "May you kindly give lady elizabeth here?" I asked kindly ignoring ciel's screaming to get her rip the woman to shreds and bring his dear..yep he said dear elizabeth to him this instant."Oh i would be pleased to give her to you...but i havent been given orders to you see master is sleeping " she said looking at the child who was frowning in her sleep " WAKE HER UP THEN!" Ciel yelled from the back "Im afriad i cant master wont lik-" Ciel had instantly pryed Elizabeth out of the women's arm before she could react "Oh...how rude" The women said looking at Ciel who was shaking elizabeth "Elizabeth wake up!"Ciel whispered harshly into her ear soon a green emrald eye opened to greet him "C-ciel?" Elizabeth asked looking at ciel her eyes now open but they were not as bright as they were before but that meant they werent an eye sore "Elizabeth " Ciel mouthed before hugging the body of his finacee tightly "Now..that you have waken _my _master give her back" the woman stated calmly as she crouched next to Ciel but ciel shook his head and said "no"in the childish manner of a child who doesnt want his candy taken "Master can i release you from the boy's grip?" she asked Elizabeth and then Ciel finally noticed what she had been saying "Master?Elizabeth...who is this women?"Ciel demanded as he released Elizabeth a little bit so he could look at her face her head hung not wanting to meet his eyes "A friend..."she said sadly "Elizabeth who is this" Ciel asked he really felt like crying now " It's a demon..." I muttered "But..alois told me sebasitan was a demon and he wanted your soul so i wanted to get there as fast as possible so that i could spend more time with you before...you died " Elizabeth said with a faint looked shocked this girl signed a contract...to be with ciel?"Could i ask you what your wish is..ELizabeth?" Ciel asked and The maid women nodded as an ok "Well...it's kinda silly" Elizabeth said a little embarassed her cheeks red and the bright color in her eye's returned "Tell me " Ciel said in a less demanding tone "Ok...I wished...that...i could be there with you intill you die and protect you if Sebastian isnt there is time " Elizabeth said quietly she was expecting him to scold her and tell her it was stupid to think such a thing but instead she was given another tight squeeze "Elizabeth...you're so silly" he whispered in her ear "You gave up your soul to protect me?" Ciel said feeling guilty this _was _his fault he had gotten Elizabeth kidnapped and he made her worry...worry enough to give this women her soul but there was a small giggle from both the woman and Elizabeth "What is so funny?" Ciel asked "I didnt give up my soul " Ciel looked surprised at this how could this be?"Well you see i have spent my life in a world with no love and no friends my wish is to have a friend so Elizabeth is going to be my friend in return for her wish " The woman stated her voice a little bit and Ciel were quiet "You can do that?" Ciel asked and he recived a nod from both girls "Thank god " Ciel said laying his head on Elizabeth's chest "C-ciel?" Elizabeth asked he was lightly snoring she smiled a bit "Can..we go home?" Elizabeth asked it seemed Claude and Alois were gone and the house was dark "Yes Lady Elizabeth"Said both I and the woman "May i have a name?" The woman asked eargerly "Oh..uh..." Elizabeth was clueless "Katherine?" I suggested seeing Elizabeth panic slightly since she didnt have a name for the woman "I like it " both girls said smiling Sebastian sighed and picked up Ciel and the newly named Katherine picked up Elizabeth "I-i can walk!" Elizabeth said waving her hands but Katherine contiued to walk away "You may ride with us if you like " Sebastian said sitting Ciel in the carriage as Katherine walked passed them "Is that all right Lady Elizabeth?" Katherine asked and she recived a nod so she placed Elizabeth in the seat next to Ciel and Katherine set on the other side and Sebastian set next to let Ciel's head fall on her shoulder and her had rested on his head and she soon fell asleep "What is my master like?" Katherine asked and recieved a grin from me "You'll find out soon " I answered as we rode down the empty road to the Phantomhive Manor it was to late to take Elizabeth home so Elizabeth was staying over "What type of demon?" i asked " Neko Demon" she replied and this made me jump "N-neko?" I ask twitching as i looked at her she now had cat ear's and a tail and she was sticking her tongue out at me "Oh look at the time i forgot to grab something " I said opening the carriage door and jumping out so i could resist the urge to touch the ears "Bye!" Katherine said waving her hand and then shutting the door closed " My my my " I whispered and began to just walk home

**Phantomhive Manor Normal POV!**

Katherine was waiting at the door for Sebastian since it was about three in the morning and she was ready to lock the door's "What took you?" she asked as she looked over at an unmoving bush but then a man came out grinning " As i expected " Sebastian said grinning as he walked up the steps and up to the door " Elizabeth wants to know if she could sleep in Ciel's bed tonight" Katherine said he could tell she was lying but...he thought this would be funny for both of them "Of course go get Lady Elizabeth and i'll make room on Master's bed " Sebastian said with a grin before walking to the stairs and walking up them to the Master's room and Kathrine went the other way to fetch Lady Elizabeth.A few minutes later she carried Elizabeth into the room in her pink slightly frilly night gown her golden hair for once was straight and were not in the pigtails she usually had "Right here" Sebastian said softly patting the bed next to Ciel who was just wearing an over sized walked over her heels made no sound she was as light as a feather she placed Elizabeth on the bed next to Ciel and after a few seconds Ciel started twirling her hair with his finger this recieved a chuckle from both servants before they walked out "You know i was lying?" Kathrine asked "Yes "Sebastian answered before they went there seprate way's so they could go to sleep

**Phantomhive Manor Ciel's POV lmao **

"Mummmy" i whispered half sleep half awake there was some golden hair wrapped around my finger and there was a hand on top of my head and there was someone's head on my chest ..this was awfully weird.I finally opened my eyes and looked at the person on me i gasped "ELIZABETH!" i yelled my face was red Elizabeth was in my bed "Huh what?"Elizabeth said sitting up her beautiful golden hair thrown all over her face she looked around "I dont sleep heeeeeeeeee" she looked at me her face was also reddening "C-ciel?" she asked "Elizabeth?" i asked back "Good morning "Both sebastian and Katherine said as sebastian pushed a cart in and Katherine held Elizabeth's clothes "How did this happen" I asked pointing at Elizabeth "Master dont you remember?You requested Elizabeth to sleep with you " Sebastian said grinning "And Lady Elizabeth was thrilled to be sleeping with you " Katherine said with a grin also her red waist lenth hair covering her left eye of her face her dark purpleish eye staring at the both shocked children "I did what?" they both and Katherine repeated them selves and the two children got off the bed embarased "Sorry.."I muttered "N-no im sorry"Elizabeth responded there was silence for a second then the two children laughed This Surpised the heck out of Sebastian "Master are you sick in any way?" Sebastian said as he hurried over to me "What no" i answered "But master you laughed" Sebastian said then Elizabeth looked surprised "YOU DID!" Elizabeth said before jumping across the bed and hugging me to death "Y-yes now p-pleease let go" i said trying to breathe and Elizabeth let go "I cant believe it you finally laughed you have no idea how much this makes me happy " Elizabeth said and she started crying "E-elizabeth dont cry " I said grabbing a tissue and wipping her face before i noticed i was still wearing the over sized shirt "Umm could we change?" I asked and Elizabeth quickly nodded and ran out of the room and Katherine followed and closed the door behind her "I never said that" i said staring at Sebastian "But you were thinking it " Sebastian whispered and i blushed "And if i did!" I said crossing my arms as he buttoned up my shirt which made it harder since my arms were blocking some of the a few more minutes of dressing me i Decided to have breakfast downstairs with Elizabeth "I hate that i have to leave " I heard elizabeth say before i entered i saw Katherine smile at me when i entered with Sebastian pushing a cart behind me "Umm.. dont have to go.."I muttered i didnt want her to go yet i hadn't seen her in so long..it was only a week but it felt like years "Really i can stay!" Elizabeth said her eyes sparkling "Uh..yeah " i said sitting down as the cart was pushed to me and my breakfast was set on the table a tower of blueberry pancake's covered with chocolate syrup " hmm " Elizabeth said poking the pancakes with the fork and then glaring at me "W-what?" I asked nervously "Its piled high...it's super sweet" she said looking at me "Uhh...dont all people like sweets?" i said and Katherine came over and took a bite out of Elizabeth's pancake "OH GOD!" Katherine said before she fell out "to much sugar " Elizabeth said before pushing the plate away.I instanly protested then she told me to eat some myself which i did "What the hell is this!" I said before grabbing the nearest cup of milk and gulping it down" What is the problem?" Sebastian asked as he came in after all the noise "Taste this" I demanded and he tasted it his face went sour and then turned into a frown "Im afraid i dont know what happened " Sebastian said before standing up and glancing over at Katherine who was now getting up "My tongue feels awful " Katherine whined and Elizabeth gave her cup of milk to her "Thank you my lady " Katherine said with a sigh before smiling "Also master shall you be sleeping with master again tonight?" Katherine asked all innocently "WHAT!" Both i and Elizabeth shouted "I mean i could never it was an accident i-i..." Elizabeth said covering her face to hide the embarassement "It's ok Elizabeth i didnt mind "I muttered and everyone turned to look at me "What! there wasnt anything wrong with it!" I said as my bangs covered my face and i crossed my arms '_Maybe i said a little to much ' _i thought i didnt even notice Elizabeth come over and kiss me on the cheek "L-lizzy!" I said in shock as i threw my hand up to my cheek "What?" she said with a grin before walking back over to her seat and smiling at me "Today so far...was nice" I said quietly blushing a little bit..But it was all going to end tomorrow

**A/n ok i have noticed i may had over did Ciel's character i lil bit to much in previous chappie's so i will be fixing some of them so it can ,match his personality a bit more so in the next chappie i will name the chappie's that were fixed and might want to be reread**


	6. Goodbye love

**A/N omfg i dont understand...it seems everytime i try to edit the story so i can replace the missing words they just disappear again! so if you do not understand a sentence tell me and i shall tell you cause i just cant seem to fix it . **

**also i decided not to change anything in the previous chappies since it would probally just jack my whole story up .. **

**Phantomhive Manor Lizzy's POV **

I lay in my bed quietly staring at the high cieling i couldnt sleep for a midnight storm had struck."I hadnt even informed my parents that im ok...Well...im not really ok...they did things to me...though i didnt wish for them to die " I whispered to myself as i turned on my side "I wished to be by my beloved " i said with a sigh and all of a sudden after one blink Katherine was sitting next to me on the bed "Lady Elizabeth you must sleep or you will get sick" she said kindly with a smile she was nothing like Sebastian..maybe because she was just a 14 year old kid like me she wasnt old like Sebastian.I chuckled a bit and looked at Katherine i soon set up and shooed her away she left to sleep also "Oh ciel i wish to see you smile again " i said with a sigh he had laughed so freely earlier this morning i was thrilled "Lady Elizabeth" called a voice from the shadows it was not Ciel nor was it Katherine nor was it the trio servants "S-sebastian?" i asked looking at were the voice came from but he was already seated on my bed staring at me "You do know the terms of Ciel's contract with me ?" Sebastian asked and i replied with a nod "So you know he will die?" he asked again and i once again replied with a nod "But you choose to stay?" He asked again "Yes"i answered this time he then stood up and grinned his red eyes flashing when lighting struck and the room was full of light for that split second and when it became dark he wasnt there anymore i released a breath that i didnt even know existed "That was scary " i mouthed and i looked around the room i stood up and opened the window the wind blowing my hair at the rain attacking my face it was calming and soothing but when the lighting and thunder stuck i quickly jumped and closed the window i liked the rain but i was afraid of thunder and lighting.I set back on the bed and look around the room i had now become adjusted to the dark "Ciel how i love you so " i said gently as i looked at a picture on the bed side table i smiled widly i stood up again only to be greeted by the pair of crimson eyes "Please stop that!" i whispered harshly to sebastian who was crouching to my height " Young master wishes to see you " he said after chuckling as he once again dissappeared i left the room and walked down the hall thank heavens there were candles lite i slowly found my way to Ciel's room and i opened the door by twisting the door knob and there was Ciel sitting on his bed waiting for me to enter "Lizzy...i wont be here for much longer " he whispered but i could hear it perfectly fine then a loud boom of thunder erupted and i covered my ears and then removed them as Ciel beckened me over " Lizzy im sorry that i could not fufil the wishes that you truly wanted " he whispered again but held no emotion as he butler stood by him grinning "C-ciel it's ok as long as i got to spend this time with you im ok " i said i was lying anyone could tell i was horrible at it esspecially when i was about to cry "Lizzy im going now ok " Ciel said standing up and walking out of the room i now just noticed he was wearing a pitch black outfit and Sebastian looked down at me and handed me a piece of paper "It's Young master's will " Sebastian said before walking out of the room and i looked puzzled "He said he was leaving...not dying...was his wish granted?" i asked my voice shaking "It seems so " called a gentle voice it was katherine she knelt next to me and let me sob into her chest "My duty is also finished young master...thank you...for being my friend " Katherine said and she dissappeared leaving me all by myself in ciel's room

**Weird place Normal POV**

Ciel was on Sebastian's back looking around where ever they were the place was pitch black and had pink petals on the ground "Young master were to?" Sebastian asked rudely "I dont care just hurry before Lizzy starts to look for me " Ciel said in the same rude tone and they just dissappeared

**That's it no fairy tale ending for Lizzy! How sad but i have a reason! I wanted to have like Elizabeth get older and in the furture she grows hateful to everyone and eveything now that -(not able to tell you or it will spoil it)- and it's Ciel's turn to start making contract's! And he make's one with dear lizzy would that be fun . well i dont care im doing it **

**Sequel : Missing:Elizabeth's Smile **

**also if anyone wanted me to write a story about these two or anything one else tell me i dont mind ^^ **


End file.
